User blog:Tlgme/Weaponry opinoins
Types (including mu-ah talking) Every MH game has 5 major catagories that make this game playable. 1st: Areas (can't have a game without a place). 2nd: Monsters (THIS IS MONSTER HUNTER! of course theres gotta be monsters...duh). 3rd: Fundamentals (how you will kill these beast). 4th: Weapons (The main topic). 5th: Armor (DoN't DiE!!!). Now, I'm a new MH fanatic that has been introduced to the MH3 weapons, which have the basic (non-complex) weapons...well except switch axe (which is cool!). When I first saw the old MH weapons that were abandon during MH3, I thought that the creatures were high, but now I see that the dual swords, gun lance, and bow aren't that bad! My Opinion on the lame old weapons: (Great sword, sword 'n' sheild, dual swords, lance, gunlance, hammer, long sword, swith axe, and the MH3 customizable bow gun set aren't involved...*whew*) Light 'n' Heavy?: The first old 'n' lame weapon is the light and heavy bowguns...I mean whats up with that! The idea of having just a light and heavy (no medium) bowguns is kinda lame if you ask me, and to piss some MH fanatics off, they switched from the customizable MH Tri bow gun sets to the light and heavy MH3rd portiable bowguns (I mean, whats up with that!!!)! It's a drum, it's a acorrdian, no its...Gay-tar!: Next is the Hunting Horn, now this is the only weapon that sucks if you're playing solo. This weapon (and I know this) was proboly made for hunting online with friends so you can make them stronger and more durrable to the monsters moves (Wind, current, ect.). Also they act as a hammer that doesn't charge (the hole perpose of a hammer is to charge!). Far away= bad damge to monster ~ Up close= Good damage to you!: (yes I know thats a long title.) Finally, the most puzzling weapon of all is the...BOW! Is it a close range weapon or a far range weapon? Shoot arrows at enemys and/or cut them with the arrow when they're close to you! Well, this weapon doesn't suck, but who would get up close to a monster when wearing gunners armor!?! Thats suicide!!! 'Fundamentals of weapons (attacks and how to master it)' Great Sword: Its a slow, but strong weapon. All you have to do is swing and hopefully hit. Sword 'n' shield: (A.K.A, SNS) Weak 'n' fast weapon (with a shield!). jump and attack...its a begginers weapon. Dual swords: same rules as SnS. Hammer: (A.K.A, CHARGE!!!) A big duurable weapon with no defence at all. Heres all you ever have to do...Charge! Lance: A giant poking stick :P. (manover: PBnJ) Poke, Block, 'n' Joust. Gunlance: A giant gun attatched to a lance. (manover: PAM) Point At Monster. Hunting Horn: A giant ability granter (that doesn't do any special attacks). Just bring it ONLY on online quest and learn the notes. Bowgun/Bow: The native american way of killing (except the bowgun). (manover: PAS) Point, Aim, then Shoot...repeat cycle if monster isn't dead. Swith Axe: A giant chaotic axe that can be turned into an a sword. Blast 'n' reload. Longsword: A long sword. Cut, Cut, CUT!!! 'Pict-chy (AWWWWESSSSSOMMMME!!!!!)' Category:Blog posts